Wolverine
Wolverine is a popular superhero in the Marvel Comics Universe. He appeared in the fifth episode of Battle Royale, where he faced Guts from the Berserk series. He was voiced by Jared "spectralstar27" Nunley. History Born in the 1800's Wolverine was born as James Howlett, who discovered as a child that he was a mutant with the abilities of animal senses, a enhanced healing, and bone claws that popped out of his knuckles. he found this out after killing his father, after which he ran away. Since then, James (now known as Logan) fought in multiple wars until he was scooped up by Weapon X, who coated Logan's bones in an extremely durable metal called Adamantium. After escaping Weapon X, Wolverine was found by the X-Men, whom he joined in their fight against mutant discrimination. Battle Royale Info Background * Debut: the Incredible Hulk #181 (Nov. 1974) * Age: 137 * Weight: 195 lbs (88.45 kg) * Height: 5'3'' (1.602 meters) * Occupation: Member of the X-Men * Real name is James Howlett. * Fought in all of the modern wars. * The greatest and worst experiment. * Broken in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * Charts on Rotten Tomatoes. Arsenal * Adamantium Claws **A small upgrade to Logan's bone claws. Experimentation coated it in Adamantium, one of the hardest alloys in the Marvel Universe. **Able to cut through most materials. **Has durability-bypass to an extent. * Adamantium Beta Skeleton **Coating the entirety of his skeleton, Adamantium Beta is a slightly weaker version of the alloy. However, it does protect Wolverine from most physical harm by supernatural beings. Abilities * Healing Factor **The ability to regenerate, heal, and replace any wound or organ such as the heart. One of the most potent in the Marvel Universe, rivaling only Deadpool's and Hulk's. * Superhuman Acute Sense **Acute senses far more sensitive than a normal human's. Can see vast distances, trace scents of anyone, identify imposters, and hear the faintest of sounds. Rivals that of Spidey Sense. * Skilled Martial Artist * Berserker Rage **Loses sense of moral or restraint after receiving enough damage. Boosts strength, speed, and killer instinct. It also resists telepathy, mind-control, and pain. Boosts field awareness. Feats * Lifted an elevator with two people in it. * Reacted to bullets and moved faster than trained eyesight. * Redirected a shotgun blast before the bullet left the barrel. * Reacted to Cyclops' Optic Blast. * Fought in close-combat against Deadpool, Hulk, Captain America, Spider-Man and Iron Fist. * Swung Dragon Man by his tail. * Snaps steel chains with ease. * Survived various nukes. * Intercepted rockets. * Immune to most poisons. Weaknesses * Berserker Rage comes with the drawback of losing restraint, thus making it harder to keep control. * Wolverine isn't invincible. He's still receptive to death via brain damage, suffocation, soul damage, and his healing factor being overtaxed. * Often forgets about self-preservation due to his uncanny abilities, making him far more reckless in combat. * Punisher. * Spock. * Capcom. Trivia * Wolverine is the first combatant to be revealed via the Crossover X twitter. Category:Battle Royale Combatants Category:Disney Category:Marvel Comics Category:Male Combatants Category:Death Battle Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Comic Books Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Chelsea's Combatants Category:Battle Royale Winners